Rose White Rose Red
by ToriFairy
Summary: Bill et Tom sont ensemble depuis 10 ans. Grace à une particularité physique, Bill va connaitre une grande joie. Mais il faut ASSUMER! M-preg, yaoi et lemon. Parfois un peu dure. Bill et Tom ne SONT PAS FRERES dans cette fic.. Bonne lecture lâchez vos coms
1. Chapter 1

-

Voilà Mademoiselle .Ca vous fera 20,37 €

J'écarquille les yeux.

Ben la vache, ils se gênent pas quand même. !!

Pas que je soies pingre mais y'a des limites .

Bref je paie , embarque mon sachet et sors de la pharmacie en maudissant l'Euro et l'Union Européenne toute entière responsable de cette envolée des prix qui nous bouffent . Je me dépêche de retourner au studio ou le groupe m'attend.

J'entre précipitamment et je sens une main fiévreuse de poser sur mon bras.

Tu les as ?

Oui t'en fais pas.

Merci- me dit –il en poussant un soupir de soulagement

Je lui refile sa boîte de médocs et file m'enfermer dans la salle de bains du studio.

Je dois le faire

Je dois savoir

J'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade en refermant la porte à clé derrière moi .

Chapter I

Je regarde ma montre. Je fais tout à l'envers mais j'ai trop peur, des papillons dans le ventre.

Angoisse. Mes mains tremblent tellement que je ne parviens pas à lire la notice correctement.

Je respire un grand coup et tente de me calmer .Je dois avoir une explication à tous ces malaises.

Je m'exhorte donc à respirer avec le plus grand calme puis je suit scrupuleusement les instructions données

**En revanche, j'ai ignoré la consigne "faites-le le matin** car les urines sont plus concentrées en hCG  
J'ai attrapé un verre pour passer à l'action malgré l'heure tardive de la journée (20h). J'ai fait de la casse au passage -tant pis, ça porte bonheur. J'ai plongé le curseur (qui doit rester immergé 20 secondes) et va savoir pourquoi, au bout de 10, je l'ai relevé !

**Un geste réflexe totalement incontrôlable. J'ai remis la tige dedans sans conviction** et le résultat "Pas enceinte" est apparu après 2 minutes 10 de stress intense accrochée au rebord de mon lavabo. Pour que ça marche, je sais maintenant qu'il faut le faire correctement...

Je soupire de soulagement.

Mais étrangement un autre sentiment s'empare de moi.

De la tristesse.

De la déception

**CHAPTER 2**

Après ce résultat négatif, j'ai repris le train –train de ma vie ou je l'avais laissé.

Aidant mon homme et son groupe en pleine préparation de leur troisième album

Ils étaient attendus au tournant après l'immense succès qu'avait connu le second et la folie déclenchée par le premier. D'ailleurs ils sont actuellement en pleine négociation pour signer avec une major après avoir sorti leurs deux premiers albums sur des labels indépendants.

Cela implique moins de créativité, plus de contraintes, une obligation de résultats infernale mais en échange on a de l'argent à gogo, des passages TV et radios plus fréquents. Bref tu perds un peu de ton âme, un peu de ta substance mais tu te remplis mieux le porte feuille et la panse.

Car oui, je vis avec une rock star. Avec tout le côté décadent, exténuant et sacerdoce que cela peut représenter Je sais, je sais ce que vous vous dites. Il a de la chance, il vit avec une rock star. Le con de quoi elle se plaint ??

C'est vrai que j'en ai de la chance.

Je me le répète souvent. Comme pour m'en convaincre

Même si T du haut de ses 28 ans a un caractère bien trempé : désespéré, se sentant incompris bref l'artiste maudit !!

Capable de me réveiller à 03h00 du matin afin de me faire écouter les trois accords qu'il a trouvé , enclin aux crises de larmes lorsqu'il ne trouve pas LA rime ou LA phrase qui va clore sa rime.

Bref hypra sensible, fragile lors du process d'écriture, il se sent tellement incompris parfois.

Mais T c'est aussi cet homme qui est capable de vous faire couler un bain chaud parfumé à la rose lorsque vous rentrez fatiguée du travail, de vous apporter un verre de Chardonnay tandis que vous vous prélassez et qu'il vous cuisine des pâtes au thon.

CHAPTER 3

**Les signes annonciateurs ont malgré tout continué pendant les deux jours suivants** : nausées, mal de ventre comme pendant la période rouge et toujours rien qui prouvait que l'ovule s'était fait la belle, faute de rencontres intéressantes...

**Je vous passe les allées et venues de mon ordi aux toilettes** toutes les heures pour aller me tâter les seins de plus en plus douloureux, l'observation quasi-mystique de mon ventre qui malgré les gargouillis d'angoisse ne m'apprenait rien, les questions l'air de rien aux collègues déjà fécondées, la navigation sur les forums à la recherche du vécu d'autres « Pas enceintes » qui se le croyaient pourtant.

**L'intuition continuait à croître à chaque future maman croisée** dans la rue, à chaque nouveau décompte dans mon agenda. Puis, les larmes qui montent aux yeux en voyant une mère porter sa toute petite fille et l'envie tout d'un coup de fermer ce manteau parce qu'il fait plus frais et que vraiment on ne sait jamais, des fois qu'y ait quelqu'un d'autre que moi là-dessous. J'y ai pas cru une seconde à ce test négatif, je vous dis, pas une seconde.

Aussi pour en avoir le cœur net, j'ai pris RDV avec mon médecin de famille.

Sans rien dire

Ni à T. ni à personne

Chapitre IV


	2. Chapter 2

ROSE WHITE ROSE RED: Chapitre 5 ROSE WHITE ROSE RED: Chapitre 5

- **Tu te sens différent dis-tu ?**  
Moi :- _Oui._  
- **Il y a de quoi! Tu attends un enfant Bill. Tu es enceinte de 2 mois et demie.**

Je reste sans réaction un long moment, les yeux dans le vague avant de m'écrier avec des sanglots dans la voix _que je le savais, que je le sentais si fort en moi._  
D'un bond je me lève et vais l'enlacer, déposant plein de baisers sur son crâne chauve en murmurant _" merci, merci, merci "_  
Il se dégage doucement de mon étreinte et me fait un clin d'oeil avec son éternel petit sourire en coin.  
- **De rien Bill, mais je pense que je n'ai pas grand chose à avoir dans la conception de ce bébé**

Je rougis violement.  
Moi: _Comment va t-il se passer maintenant Papinou ?_  
- **Mais comme cela se passe dans le cas d'une grossesse normale. Tu pourras même accoucher par voies naturelles, ton bassin est suffisamment bien positionné. Nous ferons juste 6 échographies au lieu des 3 habituelles. Mais j'ai bon espoir.**

Je ris aux anges. C'est tellement merveilleux.  
Puis soudainement je m'assombris. Mes lèvres tremblent et mes épaules s'affaissent.  
Le docteur Schôn s'appoche de moi et me caresse affectueusement la tête.

- **Tout va bien se passer Bill tu m'entends?! La grossesse représente une période de bouleversements. Tu dois en plus devoir assumer ta particularité. La pression peut être forte : tu te demandes si tu vas être à la hauteur . Mais jusqU'à présent tu l'as été et il n'y a pas de raison que cela change. Non seulement je suis là, mais en plus tu auras encore plus d'occasion d'être invivable et personne ne te dira rien.**

Je le regarde et ris aux éclats


	3. Chapter 3

ROSE WHITE ROSE RED: Chapitre 7 ROSE WHITE ROSE RED: Chapitre 7

Je me souviens que par contre, j'ai eu un petit copain qui m'a largué à cause de mon érection pourtant, je vous rassure, je ne la battais pas mais il a quand même dû se sentir complexé. en tout cas, sa réaction m'a fait mal.

Me docteur Schôn m'a aussi dit que ma morphologie aurait dû l'éclairer plus tôt sur l'évolution de mon cas. J'ai vraiment le look androgyne et quand j'étais ado, on m'a donné la pilule pour que je prenne des formes. Ca a un peu marché mais je me suis senti super mal dans mon corps. Ca m'a fait comme un choc, la poitrine, les hanches et tout, je trouvais que c'était pas moi. En plus, la pilule ca m'a causé des tas de problèmes d'hormones et d'ovaires donc on a arrêté. Souvent, je me demande si y'a pas eu comme un conflit d'hormones à cause de la pilule, je ne sais pas. En tout cas, j'ai naturellement beaucoup d'hormones mâles dans mon corps . C'est ce qui fait qu'aujour'dhui je porte dans le ventre ce merveilleux petit être

Ce petit être mélange de Tom et de moi.  
Je soupire.  
Je me rappelle ma première fois avec Tom, ma peur, sa douceur et son humanité.  
Puis mon comportement, notre première dispute. Lorsqu'il m'a dit que je devrais devenir lesbienne vu que je l'engueulait à chaque fois qu'il me pénétrait (ben oui, ca me cassait mon coup à chaque fois!!) mais je suis franchement attiré par les mecs. En fait, je ne sais jamais si c'est mon côté mâle ou femelle qui prend le dessus donc j'essaie de trouver ma place entre les 2. Comme l'a dit Tom: "c'est simple soit t'es un mec homo, soit t'es une fille hétéro!" Ca m'a pas trop aidé mais ca nous a fait rire sur le coup! Et du coup l'atmosphère est redevenue tendre et douce entre nous. Nous sommes sortis ensemble et nous ne nous sommes plus jamais quitté depuis.

Je t'aime tellement Tom  
Mais je ne sais pas comment tu vas réagir .  
J'ai peur.  
Mais je dois rentrer.  
Je n'ai pas le droit de lui cacher une telle nouvelle  
10 ans que nous sommes ensemble  
Peut-être sera t-il heureux après tout ?

C'est d'une main tremblante d'appréhension que j'ouvre la porte de notre appartement .

Hallo  
D'après vous quelle va être la réaction de Tom ?

PUB PUB PUB  
fontComic Sans MS

Titre : TORI POEMES BLEUS

Mon blog perso: tori-poemesbleus./  
**Genre;** poèmes, réfléxions et autres écrits  
**Statut **: en cours  
**Personnages : **moi, les amis, la vie, le monde quoi


	4. Chapter 4

ROSE WHITE ROSE RED: Chapitre 8 ROSE WHITE ROSE RED: Chapitre 8

size12px- _Tom ? __Tom tu es là ?_  
PAS UN BRUIT. Seul un silence et le calme me répondent.  
A peine troublés par le ronron du réfrigérateur qui comme un écho semble me saluer se réjouissant de mon retour.  
Je soupire : triste et soulagé à la fois. Je ne sais tellement pas ou j'en suis en ce moment. Des montagnes russes émotionnelles voilà ou je suis. Mais je ne suis pas dupe et sais pertinemment que je ne fais que reculer pour mieux sauter.  
Je ne pourrai pas échapper ni reculer éternellement le moment des explications, mais je n'ai la force de rien pour l'instant.

Je referme la porte, range mon manteau dans la penderie de l'entrée et râle en voyant que Tom a encore laissé traîner ses chaussures partout.  
Ses baskets sont sales et pleines de boue. Décidément il ne changera jamais. Il aime faire du sport ... toutes sortes de sport. Mais déteste ranger. Non pour cela, il a moi. Cette tâche incombe à bibi : « sa petite femme » comme il m'appelle lorsqu'il se veut moqueur. De toutes façons, soyons honnêtes, c'est bien ce que je suis : sa petite femme. Il n'y a pas que lui qui le dit, mon corps le crie et le décrit. Avec tout ce qui se passe en moi, ce petit être qui a germé et grandit en moi.. Inexorablement.  
Je ne peux le nier.

Je me dirige vers le grand miroir à la fois incrédule, anxieux et heureux. Je relève un peu mon tee-shirt d'une main inquiète. Je ne suis qu'à un mois et demie. Ca ne se voit pas encore hormis sur les pointes de seins plus sensibles. Mon Dieu comment va réagir Tom ?

Soupirant et inquiet je me dirige vers la salle de bains. Je tente de me calmer, c'est pas bon pour le bébé tout ce stress. Un bon bain chaud à la Japonaise me fera le plus grand bien. Je tamise les lumières, met le produit moussant, distille des gouttes d'huiles essentielles relaxantes. Puis j'incorpore des extraits de plantes. Ce soir, ça sera romarin, menthe. Puis pour évacuer le stress, je décide de rajouter des extraits de fleur de foin, de houblon ou aux essences de lavande, de camomille ou de mélisse. Contre les désagréments de l'hiver, un bain aromatique à l'eucalyptus et aux aiguilles de pin constituera un soin idéal. Enfin je me déshabille, relève mes cheveux en chignon sur ma tête avant de me glisser avec délices dans l'eau chaude et parfumée. Ce soir je ne m'occupe que de moi. Mettant en harmonie mes chakras et autres ondes Feng shui. Je me marre tout seul en pensant à l'air ahuri de Tom lorsque j'av ais décidé de réaménager notre petite maison selon ces principes chinois. Il m'avait pris pour un dingue. J'ai toujours été nature voire même bio à outrance ne buvant que rarement. C'est mon côté sain et nature, rationnel et posé.

Tom...

La suite est déjà écrite et est en hors ligne  
J'attends juste d'avoir au moins 20 coms pour la poster.  
Quant au bain et bien c'est vraiment ce qu'il faut faire et prendre pour se relaxer.  
Bain à la Japonaise.. et ça marche  
Kusse Ladies.  
Je vous n'aime  
Tori  
pUB pub PUB

Je suis sur ces annuaires aller me noter et donner votre avis mercki

Annuaire de Fic annuaire-du-yaoi./

+ psychodelique-annuaire./


	5. Chapter 5

ROSE WHITE ROSE RED: Chapitre 9 ROSE WHITE ROSE RED: Chapitre 9

Tom. Il n'est pas là et j'ai terriblement envie de lui. Mes mains rêvent de lui, redessinent les contours de son corps.

J'ai envie de lui. Ma main va se perdre dans mon buisson de poils. J'aime ces périodes où je me donne du plaisir très longtemps, surtout en essayant de ne pas éjaculer pour que cela dure au maximum, juste en faisant des va-et-vient, soit tout au long de ma verge, soit juste à la base du gland. J'aime tous ces moments où ma bite redevient dure et où la chaleur de la masturbation l'envahit. Je rêve de Tom et je me caresse très longuement le frein avec le bout du doigt, comme si je caressais mon clitoris. C'est très intense. De temps en temps, je fais encore des petits va-et-vient à la base du gland. Là encore, je veux en profiter très longtemps. Je gémis malgré moi la tête en arrière la bouche grande ouverte sur mes cris de plaisir qui emplissent de plus en plus la maison. Je débute en me caressant le frein, puis j'alterne des petits va-et-vient à la base du gland et une double caresse : un doigt pour le frein, un autre pour le méat. C'est très bon. Je souffle fort, rouge. Quand ma bite redevient moins dure, je me caresse le plat de la verge, côté intérieur, avec le plat de ma main, tout doucement en l'effleurant, et ça repart.

Tom, Tom m'a toujours fait avoir mes plus beaux orgasmes. 10 ans que cela dure et à chaque fois ce plaisir renouvelé, cette envie furieuse et sensuelle l'un de l'autre. Ce besoin de dériver ensemble. J'aime j'ai commencé à avoir des écoulements de liquide séminal, mais sans vraie éjaculation. C'était bon aussi, car ça me permet de me lubrifier le gland. Mes jambes commencent à trembler et je hoquète de plus en plus. Ma main s'agite à une vitesse hallucinante sans aucune tendresse ni pudeur. Elle veut du plaisir. Elle réclame de procurer à mon corps et mon esprit du plaisir de recommencer à me caresser. J'ai chaud, tellement chaud. Je me sens partir, tremblant comme pas permis. J'introduis mon majeur dans mon entrée et gémit me tortillant sous la torture délicieuse de mes doigts, le recourbant afin de toucher ce point si sensible en moi. Celui qui me fait voir les étoiles et crier chaque fois que Tom me le caresse Tom.  
Rien que le fait d'imaginer sa langue léchant mon cul avec avidité me fait éjaculer avec force. J'aime ces longues masturbations. Mais elles m'épuisent.

Doucement je sombre dans une douce torpeur bien calé au fond de la baignoire.

Alors Bill et le plaisir solitaire  
Ca vous a plu ?

petit cadeau.  
Le PROLOUE DE notre nouvelle fic à ma Joy et à moi

Titre : TOKIOPHOENIX

Mon blog: tokiohphoenix-tj./  
**Synopsis:** Ma fic avec Ma Joy .  
Bill & Tom: un couple. Une dispute. Une séparation. Une mort. Mais pas d'oubli même si la vie continue.  
Jusqu'au jour ou le coeur de Tom rebat de nouveau ..  
**Genre;** yaoi/bi/sexuel/..en fait sexuel surtout ..Angst aussi  
**Statut **: en cours  
**Personnages : **Les Th et leur management, le monde du show biz .

Enjoy.

BIZZ

Tori


	6. Chapter 6

ROSE RED ROSE WHITE : Chapitre 10 ROSE RED ROSE WHITE : Chapitre 10

Hallo leute,

J'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant.  
Je dois avouer que perso je me marre avec cette fic. J'ai rajouté des chapitres par rapport à ce que j'avais initialement prévu histoire de corser l'intrigue.  
Plein de bisous je vous laisse avec un épisode qui va nous rendre chèvre après que je vous ai mis l'eau à la bouche avec Bill et son bain..  
D'ailleurs pour celles qui veulent le rejoindre le N° de mobile de Macky c'est + 49 71...  
Hahah lol..

Je m'éveille en sentant des baisers tendres et avides dans mon cou. Un nez mutin se colle contre la naissance de mes cheveux et me chatouille. Je gigote un peu, rigole doucement les yeux fermés. Ma main explore à tâtons les alentours pour rencontrer... la douceur des draps. La douceur des draps ??  
Cette fois-ci je me relève tout à fait et surpris je constate que je ne plus dans mon bain mais dans notre lit, nu. Avec Tom à mes côtés nu aussi et qui me regarde d'un air goguenard la tête nonchalamment posée sur son coude relevé.  
- Alors on émerge enfin ma sirène au bois dormant ?  
Je rougis sous le sobriquet et lui donne une petite tape avant de m'étirer paresseusement puis je me retourne sur le dos. Il rigole, se rapproche de moi mais son rire cesse lorsque je sens sa main fébrile et tourmentée venir s'arrêter sur mes mamelons. Il en saisit la pointe entre ses doigts, je frissonne de douleur et de plaisir aussi car ils sont vraiment hypersensibles. Il la fait rouler entre ses doigts et l'effet est immédiat : je mouille et ma queue commence à se lever.  
Je tourne mon visage vers Tom dont les yeux foncent de désir. J'ai envie de lui mais je veux aussi m'amuser avec lui. Sensuellement, je rapproche mes lèvres des siennes et en redessinent le contour du bout de la langue. Il gémit doucement et ses mais commencent à me caresser la peau du dos, la ligne des fesses, je sens son « affection « durcir contre ma cuisse. Je le câline encore un peu puis je me stoppe brusquement et le regarde avec un air contrit et gêné.  
- **_Désolé mon cœur. Mais je suis vraiment crevé et j'ai pas envie là _**

Il me regarde interloqué. Je me marre intérieurement. Maintenant j'ai deux options soit il remballe la marchandise, soit il me fait de la vente forcée et je passe à la casserole. Il me scrute mi furieux, mi « j'en peux plus » . Je me retiens de rire mais c'est trop comique. Oh la tronche qu'il tire le Tom. J'explose de rire et caresse sa queue quelques secondes juste le temps de le sentir durcir encore plus puis je me lève du lit en courant.

Je l'entends jurer entre ses dents et je me marre comme une baleine si tenté que les baleines rient. Je cherche une cachette mais avant d'avoir pu faire quoique ce soit, je sens deux mains me ceinturer et me plaquer au sol.

_- _**_Alors comme ça on est d'humeur joueuse Bill ?_**_**  
**_**_- Hum hum_**_**  
**_**_- Parfait. Moi aussi dit-il _**

Je sens sa main me positionner et il relève mes hanches. Par derrière, ma position préférée. J'adore ! J'en frémis d'impatience. Il introduit un doigt en moi et le recourbe atteignant de suite ma prostate. Je gémis et mon regard devient trouble, ma voix rauque. Puis je sens sa langue venir embrasser un des endroits les plus intimes de ma personne. Je me cambre encore plus lui offrant un panorama superbe de ma chute de reins, mes cheveux noirs et ondulés caressant mes hanches. Car oui j'ai les cheveux qui me tombent dans le bas du dos. Tom n'a jamais voulu que je les coupe. Sa langue, va et vient, tourne, lèche, suce ses lèvres embrassent mon intimité tandis que je m'ouvre au maximum. La pose en est obscène mais je m'en fous rien ne compte plus que cette langue qui me brûle les entrailles et le cœur d'un feu fulgurant et pervers.

- _**Tom.. Tomm..je je t'en prie.**__**  
**__**- Que veux-tu mon cœur ?**__**  
**__**- Fais le Tomi. Tu... d.. dois le faire. hann**__**  
**__**- Quoi donc ?**__**  
**__**- Bouffe moi, baise-moi. J.. t'en prie.**__**  
**__**- Avec plaisir**_

Alors ça vous donne des envies les filles ??  
TO BE CONTINUED ... Prochain épisode.  
je demande **15 coms **d'ailleurs pour ce lemon  
Tori en mode sadique.

Pub PUB pUB pub PUB

Titre : EVERYBREATH YOU TAKE  


Mon blog: torianne./  
**Synopsis:** Une groupie un peu allumée mais super gentille dans le fond qui découvre l'envers du décor du grand cirque médiatique qui entoure les TH.  
Déçue; elle pète un câble et passe à l'acte. Mais lequel ?  
**Genre;** yaoi/bi/sexuel/..en fait sexuel surtout ..Angst aussi  
**Statut **: terminée  
**Personnages : **Les Th et leur management, le monde du show biz

+ PETITE DERNIERE NOUVEAU NE PETITE dernière

Titre : WIND WATER AND APPLE TREES

Mon blog: torianne./  
**Synopsis:** Après une tournée épuisante, les twins rentrent chez eux pour se reposer. Dispute. Bill tombe malade, Tom le veille et des sentiments étranges naissent entre eux.  
**Genre;** yaoi & twincest  
**Statut **: EN COURS prologue posté  
**Personnages : **Les Th et leur management, le monde du show biz

+

Ps: vous pouvez remercier cette Miss qui vous a fait gagner une semaine avant de connaitre la suite de l'intrigue.  
Sa fic est déroutante, étonnante, n'hésitez pas th-bloodtears-th./


	7. Chapter 7

ROSE WHITE ROSE RED: Chapitre 11 ROSE WHITE ROSE RED: Chapitre 11

**Note de l'auteure :** Je décline toutes responsabilités concernant les diverses émotions physiques et psychiques ou orgasmes qui pourraient découler de la lecture de ce chapitre.  
En gros je n'y suis pour rien si vos petites culottes sont toutes mouillées.  
Idem pour les explosions dans les boxers.  
Ah que je suis drôle  
Merci mille fois pour tous vos coms et d'aimer autant ma fic.  
Je m'éclate à la modifier pour vous par rapport à la version initialement prévue

Je suis recueil-fiction-th./3.html  
Allez me noter merki  


Il colle son torse à mon dos et me pénètre sauvagement. Comme j'aime. Il fait un aller-retour profond et lent . Je tremble déjà , c'est si puissant cette sensation qui nait de mes entrailles.Puis il se retire sous mes cris de protestation. Il se marre et part s'enfermer dans la salle de bains me laissant frustré et furieux..  
Je tambourine un instant avant de tendre à l'oreille .. Bruits suspects.. soupirs.. Non ne me dis pas que ..

- _**Tom ??**__**  
**__**- On va jouer à un jeu Bill.**__**  
**__**- Tommmmm **_... Je gémis . le corps en feu  
- **_Imagine que tu me fais l'amour Bill. Que fais-tu Bill ? Que me ferais-tu ?_**

Je lui demande doucement de baisser son pantalon et de m'imaginer saisir son sexe dans la main pour le masturber. Je l'entends respirer fort. Ma voix douce et fatiguée contraste avec les mots crus et forts que je prononce.  
Pour susciter encore plus ton désir, je me mettrai à califourchon sur toi sans cesser de te caresser.  
- **_Imagine Tom comme ça serait bon si je te le faisais en vrai. Si j'étais à côté de toi. Je changerai de position et je m'agenouillerai par terre, derrière toi pendant que tu te masturberais, je caresserai tes cuisses doucement puis je te demanderai d'ouvrir les jambes pour pourvoir atteindre ton anus et le lécher. Il deviendrait humide au contact de ma langue_**

Mes propres mots m'excitent moi-même et ma tête bascule en arrière contre la porte. Je sais que Tom fait de même. Durant quelques brèves minutes on entend plus dans la maison que nos halètements et nos soupirs de contentement. Puis la voix de Tom s'élève

_- _**_Continue Bill.. Q.. que veux-tu me faire encore ?_**_**  
**_**_- Ton anus se dilaterait au fur et à mesure du plaisir qui envahirait ton corps et je te pénétrerai d'un doigt de plus en plus loin jusqu'à atteindre ta prostate. Tu gémirais de plus en plus, tes jambes tremblantes et j'irai de plus en plus vite en toi tandis que toi que tu caresserais de plus en plus vite. _**_**  
**_**_- Ouiii. Oui.. en- core _**_**  
**_**_- Puis comme tu serais à deux doigts de jouir, je viendrai te sucer pour recueillir ton liquide au fond de ma gorge _**  
Soudain la porte s'ouvre avec brusquerie et je tombe à la renverse Tom me regarde les yeux luisants de désir, ses lèvres gonflées de s'être trop fait mordre pour contenir ses cris de plaisir.  
Il se penche vers moi. Prend mes lèvres , demande un accès à ma langue que je ne lui refuse pas. Je l'aime tant.  
Nos corps en émoi.. nos bouches qui se touchent. Nous échangeons de longs baisers... Prémices d'un plaisir intense... Notre envie est tellement forte... Il me demande de me retourner sur le ventre et il me positionne correctement. Il sait comment me donner du plaisir et comment en prendre de mon corps. Je suis avide. J'oublie tout. J'oublie le reste du monde seul compte Tom et son envie de moi, Tom et sa queue dure et humide qui va m'envoyer au septième ciel.

Je prends appui sur mes mains tandis qu'il écarte mes cuisses et me pénètre.. Je pousse un cri de plaisir. Je suis en transe et cela ne fait que commencer. Je penche la tête et nous aperçoit dans le grand miroir qui orne le mur de notre chambre. Notre pose est l'indécence. Mais peu importe. Rien ne compte hormis le plaisir que nous ressentons. Souffles courts et hachés. Ses mots grossiers qu'il déverse à mon oreille me faisant frémir. Ma voix gémissante qui s'éteint et repart l'excitant encore plus.  
Ses va et vient deviennent de plus en plus rapides et notre excitation arrive son comble. Un doux liquide se met à couler le long de mes jambes expression de mon plaisir intense. Je me sens venir et au paroxysme du plaisir je sens le sperme chaud de Tom inonder mon sexe.

J'en ai le souffle coupé. Je tremble encore et des larmes de bonheur coulent sur mes joues. Sans que je m'en aperçoive. Il me caresse tendrement la joue tandis que je lui murmure des litanies de « _**je t'aime, je **_**_t'aime_** ». Est-ce la grossesse qui me rend si émotif ? Je ne sais . Mais j'ai besoin de lui, de sa tendresse et de sentir qu'il me protège. Je me blottis encore plus contre lui et tombe endormi d'un coup. Je perçois plus que je ne sens le rire de Tom et qu'il me porte dans notre lit, calant ma tête dans le creux de son cou , caressant tendrement mes cheveux en me souhaitant bonne nuit.

Alors, alors petit sondage ??  
Combien ne se sont pas évanouies ?  
Combien désirez être à la place de Bill et/ou Tom ?  
J'attends vos réponses.  
Bisous


	8. Chapter 8

ROSE WHITE ROSE RED: Chapitre 12 ROSE WHITE ROSE RED: Chapitre 12

Attention: ça s'accèlere

Des baisers doux et frais dans mon cou, je ronchonne un peu vaseux. Dégage une dread qui me chatouille le nez et fronce les sourcils. J'adore l'odeur des cheveux de Tom qui sente la noix de coco mais là je le sens pas ce matin. J'ouvre péniblement un œil, me roule en boule et tente d'ouvrir le second.

- _**Je t'ai fait ton thé mon Amour. J'y vais je suis à la bourre. Je finis mon sac**__**  
**__**- Hummmmmmmmm**_ grognais-je  
- **_Merci ça me va aussi très bien _**dit-il en rigolant

Je me lève et file dans la salle de bains. Le matin l'haline pas fraiche je ne supporte pas alors brossage efficace des dents, lavage du visage, toilette rapide des aisselles et de mon sexe afin d'être tout propre pour souhaiter une bonne journée à mon chéri. C'est la moindre des choses et une marque de respect.  
Je ressors quelques minutes plus tard. Il est sur le pas de la porte. Je me précipite dans ses bras et l'enlace.  
Il se penche pour m'embrasser et je dois produire un effort surhumain retenir le haut le cœur qui me prend.

Par je ne sais quel prodige, Tom d'ordinaire si pressé, prend son temps pour me câliner, m'embrasser. J'aime, n'allez surtout pas croire que j'aime pas. Mais là son eau de toilette me donne envie de gerber à fond la caisse. J'en ai les mains moites et je sens que je ne vais pas tarder. Je gigote dans tous les sens et il lève un sourcil interrogateur.

- **_Pipi_** lui dis-je avec un air innocent.

Il se marre et me libère sans m'avoir embrassé encore une fois. Une fois la porte refermée, je me rue vers la salle et m'agenouille au dessus de la cuvette des chiottes. Foutues nausées matinales.  
C'est bien ma veine. Je commence à gerber, vidant mes tripes. Vu que je n'ai rien mangé hier soir, ce n'est que de la bile. C'est fou le changement physiologique. Je ne supporte plus rien ou disons de moins en moins bien. Odeurs de nourriture, parfums, savons, shampoing, dentifrice, bois des meubles de mon salon... et j'en passe !

Je rends encore et encore me vidant de tout. Les larmes me montent aux yeux, c'est réellement douloureux et je me sens si faible. Je pense au bébé. A ce rythme là je ne vais pas prendre un seul kilo bien au contraire. Et si cela mettait sa santé voire même sa vie en jeu ? Je gémis d'inquiétude entre deux renvois. Puis je me mets à sangloter de plus en plus fort. Tellement fort que je n'entends pas la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrir sur un Tom angoissé.

- **_Ben Bill ça va pas t'es malade ? Qu'est-ce que t'as mon cœur ?_**

fontComic Sans MSOh non ! Il me manquait plus que lui.  
Pas encore. Pas encore .  
Pas maintenant.  
Je ne suis tellement sur de rien.  
S'il jamais il me ..  
NON NON je refuse.  
Je ne peux pas lui dire.  
Mais en même temps je ne sais pas quoi lui dire  
Dilemme.  
Je palis encore plus et m'écroule sur le sol, recroquevillé en boule comme un enfant pris en faute.  
Il me regarde interloqué, interdit, inquiet.

**_- Bill ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_**  
Pour toute réponse je me mets à pleurer de plus en plus fort.

Ca y est nous y sommes.  
D'après vous comment va réagir Tom ?  
J'attends vos avis, coms etc..  
En tous cas, vous le saurez dans le CHAPITRE 13 qui explique tout  
Suite dans 35 coms et pas avant.  
A vos claviers donc  
Bizz

RAPPEL

Titre : TORI POEMES BLEUS

Mon blog perso: tori-poemesbleus./  
**Genre;** poèmes, réfléxions et autres écrits  
**Statut **: en cours  
**Personnages : **moi, les amis, la vie, le monde quoi


	9. Chapter 9

ROSE WHITE ROSE RED: Chapitre 13 ROSE WHITE ROSE RED: Chapitre 13

Il parait que ce chiffre porte Malheur ou Bonheur.  
Ca dépend de quel côté de la Manche on se trouve.  
A vous de découvrir

Héhéhé  
**Tori en mode sadique**  
Bonne lecture et lâchez vos coms

Je crois que je suis dans l'incapacité de m'arrêter de sangloter.  
Tom me regarde éberlué. C'est la première fois qu'il me voit dans un tel état. Moi d'ordinaire si calme et posé.  
Il s'approche de moi et tente de me prendre dans ses bras. Je gémis et me recule encore plus vers le lavabo étendant la main en signe de défense.  
J'ai peur. J'ai tellement peur que cela me paralyse. J'ai peur qu'il me quitte. Je sais que Tom a toujours accepté ma particularité physique. Mais c'est une chose de l'accepter dans un lit : oui il peut me prendre par « tous les trous » et me faire un cunnilingus si l'envie l'en prend. Physiquement je ressemble à une jeune fille sans seins surtout avec mes cheveux mais là. L0 bordel il s'agit d'une vie conçue, de l'assumer et cela va avoir des incidences sur sa vie au quotidien surtout avec sa carrière qui décolle en ce moment. Ais-je le droit de le priver de tout cela ? Ais-je le droit de me priver de ce bonheur ? Après tout il est l'homme que j'aime depuis 10 ans et dans la vie de tout couple se pose fatalement la question a un moment ou à un autre.

Il ne dit rien, Il se contente de me regarder. Puis je le vois s'accroupir face à moi. Ses prunelles chocolat ambrées d'or portent en elles une infinie tendresse mais aussi de multiples points d'interrogation, de l'inquiétude. Il me scrute. Je baisse la tête. Tête qui est vide de silences, trop de choses à dire mais rien ne vient Il se saisit d'un gant propre et d'un geste tendre il me débarbouille la figure. Cette fraîcheur me fait du bien et m'apaise. Je gémis doucement de contentement. Il prend alors mon visage ravagé entre ses mains et approche ses lèvres de mon nez qu'il embrasse doucement. Puis il fait de même sur mon front, le sommet de mon crâne, mes joues, baisers papillons qui m'apaisent.

Puis je sens ses lèvres sur ma bouche. Il m'embrasse avec une douceur et une sensualité incroyable. A bout de souffle je romps notre baiser et me blottis dans ses bras tandis qu'il masse ma nuque. Nous restons ainsi un petit moment accroupis, moi calé contre son torse et lui me berçant. Mes pleurs se sont calmés maintenant et je ne pousse plus que de gros soupirs déchirants.

**-**_** Parles-moi Bill. Dis moi ce qu'il t'arrive ? **__**  
**__**- Ce c'est ..pas... facile à dire**__**  
**__**- Je t'en prie.**__**  
**__**- Tu ...**__**  
**__**- Bill, je t'en prie dis-mi ce qui te perturbe à ce point ? Tu es malade ? Tu as d'autres soucis mon cœur ? Je te connais tu n'es malade que lorsqu'un truc te ronge**__**  
**__**- ...**__**  
**__**- Parles-moi bébé.**_

C'en est trop. A l'entente de ce petit surnom je reéclate en sanglots. Il me reprend dans ses bras, paniqué, impuissant. Mon cœur est sur le point d'exploser et comme à chaque fois qu'il se sent très mal, je ressens sa peine et son incompréhension. Je me maudis intérieurement de lui infliger une telle torture. Je dois parler.  
Je renifle une dernière fois, relève vers lui mes yeux rougis et lui dis d'un souffle :

- **_Tom. Sijevomisc'estquejesuisenceinte_**

héhéhé Tori toujours en mode sadique coupe là l'intrigue de sa fic  
Alors d'après vous comment va réagir Tom?  
J'attends vos comsn, idées et impressions  
Suite dans allez je suis sympa... 15 coms seulement.  
Bizz  
Tori  
rappel elle ATTEND que VOS coms rappel rappel rappel

Titre : EVERYBREATH YOU TAKE

Mon blog: torianne./  
**Synopsis:** Une groupie un peu allumée mais super gentille dans le fond qui découvre l'envers du décor du grand cirque médiatique qui entoure les TH.  
Déçue; elle pète un câble et passe à l'acte. Mais lequel ?  
**Genre;** yaoi/bi/sexuel/..en fait sexuel surtout ..Angst aussi  
**Statut **: terminée  
**Personnages : **Les Th et leur management, le monde du show biz  
+

Titre : WIND WATER AND APPLE TREES

Mon blog: torianne./  
**Synopsis:** Bill & Tom rentrent chez eux après une tournée épuisante. Une trahison. Une dispute. des Sentiments étranges qui naissent et finalement pour résister à al tentation le mieux n'est-il pas d'y céder ?  
**Genre;** **yaoi,TWINCEST**  
**Statut **: en cours  
**Personnages : **Les Th et leur management, le monde du show biz

MA FIC YAOI N attend que VOS COMS ET VISITES

Titre : TORI-OS :Mon Blog d'OS

  
Mon blog: tori-os./  
**Synopsis **: OS Yaoi, Lemon, Hetéro et autres  
**Genre** : Yaoi, sexuel et non sexuel  
**Personnages **: Les Th, les Cinema Bizarre et d'autres


	10. Chapter 10

ROSE WHITE ROSE RED: Chapitre 14 ROSE WHITE ROSE RED: Chapitre 14

Ah le voilà , le chapter tant attendu.

Vous l'attendiez depuis longtemps alors je vous la donne enfin la réaction du Tomichou.

Bonne lecture  
Musique: Gary Jules avec Mad World( chanson douce qui je trouve allait bien avec mon chpater)  
Tori

- **_J'ai rien compris mon cœur. Tu veux bien répéter ?_**

Je gémis et baisse la tête un instant le temps de reprendre un semblant de forces en rassemblant tout mon courage. Puis je répète distinctement détachant chaque syllabe, chaque mot

_-_**_ Tom. Je suis enceinte. J'attends ton enfant._**_**  
**_**_- ..._**_**  
**_**_- Tom ??Tom?? Je t'en prie, dis quelque chose _**_._

Silence. Pas une réaction. Je me tords les doigts dans tous les sens. Le coeur de nouveau au bord des lèvres tant je suis inquiet

Ma voix n'est plus qu'un murmure inaudible. Je me sens faible et vide de nouveau. Absence de réactions.  
On dit souvent que : « qui ne dit mot consent » mais là je ne savais vraiment pas à quoi m'attendre. On parle souvent d'état de choc. Comme si son cerveau avait du mal à assimiler la nouvelle. Comme si son corps et son esprit même rejetaient cette éventualité. Au bout d'un moment qui m'a semblé interminable, me rendant encore plus minable et misérable que je ne le suis à l'heure actuelle, il a levé vers moi un regard vide d'expression. Je me suis senti mourir, décomposé, me brisant de l'intérieur comme un miroir en cristal trop fragile faisant des dominos ravageurs dans mon être. Et cette impression de désastre imminent comme un condamné qui sait qu'il va avoir droit à la peine capitale : sa mise à mort, vous comprenez ce que je veux dire n'est-ce-pas ? Je vous en prie, dites-moi que vous comprenez j'en ai besoin car là ma vie est en train de s'écrouler. Et bien cette impression s'est imposée à moi, me faisant trembler comme une feuille, le souffle court. C'est dans un semi brouillard d'ailleurs que j'ai perçu qu'il s'est levé

Je n'ai relevé la tête que lorsque j'ai entendu la porte de la salle de bain se refermer. Porte fermée. On est aux abonnés –absents. Condoléances. Désolé Bill.  
Pas de fleurs, pas d'épitaphe sur ta tombe. Tu es tombé de haut, tu tombes encore plus bas.  
Les larmes ont recommencé à couler silencieusement sur mes joues, lourdes et chaudes. Je m'en voulais. Je voulais .. Je veux.. Je le veux cet enfant moi. Rideau de pluie dans mes prunelles évacuant la douleur de mon cœur brouillant ma vue, m'isolant du reste du monde.

J'ai sursauté brusquement lorsque j'ai senti la délicatesse d'un mouchoir essayer mes joues baignées de larmes. Timidement comme on regarderait un Dieu avec déférence, amour, crainte et respect, j'ai osé poser mon regard sur Tom retraçant du coin de mes globes oculaires le parcours du chemin érotique et charnel de cette main à ce visage. Incrédule, interdit, je ne savais pas quoi penser.. Mais malgré tout une petite voix au fond de mon cœur me disait d'espérer, de croire.

_-_**_ Tom ? _**Demandais-je d'une toute petite voix me sentant redevenir aussi assuré qu'un bébé de trois mois  
- **_Tu vois mon cœur, je t'aurai bien embrassé de joie. Mais opération bossage et chewing gum d'abord_**_- _me dit-il en me tendant une boite d'Hollywood mentholée  
- **_Oh Tom !!_**  
Je me précipite dans ses bras, pleurant de joie, de soulagement, de bonheur. Il l'accepte. Il ne me quitte pas.  
Quel idiot je fais, comment ais-je pu douter de lui ?  
Je me précipite vers le lavabo, me brosse les dents à une vitesse hallucinante avant de me jeter de nouveau sur Tom nous faisant tomber tous les deux sur le tapis de la salle de bain. Je l'embrasse partout, en criant des litanies de **_« merci mon cœur, tu es heureux ? je t'aime, pardon d'avoir douté de toi »_** entre deux baisers.  
Il rigole doucement amusé de ma réaction enfantine et chatouillé par mes cheveux tous emmêlés à présent

aligncenter  
Titre : WIND WATER AND APPLE TREES  


Mon blog: torianne./  
**Synopsis:** Bill & Tom rentrent chez eux après une tournée épuisante. Une trahison. Une dispute. des Sentiments étranges qui naissent et finalement pour résister à al tentation le mieux n'est-il pas d'y céder ?  
**Genre;** **yaoi,TWINCEST**  
**Statut **: en cours  
**Personnages : **Les Th et leur management, le monde du show biz


	11. Chapter 11

Alors les filles, ça vous plait toujours autant ?  
Observons maintenant la réaction du Tomi plus en détails.  
Lancement de la revue scientifique : bonne lecture. lol.

Tori

********************************************************************************************************

-**_Et ...Tu le sais depuis combien de temps maintenant que tu... que tu es ..enceinte ?_** me demande Tom  
- **_Cela fait deux mois que j'avais des doutes mais je n'ai eu la certitude qu'hier matin._**_**  
**_**_- Je vois _**

Il se contente d'hocher la tête, tandis que sa main continue à jouer la sérénade dans mes cheveux. Nous restons un petit moment ainsi, lovés l'un contre l'autre, chacun respirant l'odeur familière de l'autre. Calme. Zen et câlins. Nous ne disons rien. Pas besoin de mots, nous avons dépassé ce stade depuis longtemps. Au moment où je vais m'assoupir, je sens sa main descendre vers mon ventre et qui timidement me tâte.

Mon ventre est encore plat, on ne voit rien. Mais le simple fait qu'il fasse ce geste signifie beaucoup pour moi. Cela veut dire qu'il accepte. Il l'accepte. Il m'accepte. Je retiens mon souffle et laisse sa main baladeuse découvrir mon havre de sérénité. Je porte la vie en moi, je suis dans la vie, je suis la vie. Mon ventre : berceau cannibale avaleur de sperme qui grâce à ce liquide mouvant et ô combien émouvant pour Tom et pour moi. Le centre de la vie.  
Je comprends mieux pourquoi les philosophies asiatiques disent que le centre de gravité et d'équilibre du corps se situe dans le ventre. Et je comprends mieux aussi pourquoi en rugby pour plaquer son adversaire, le faire chuter, on l'agrippe au niveau du ventre. Cela représente tant de forces. Je souris pour moi-même et soupire d'aise. Ma peau se recouvre de frissons. Chair de poule due aux attentions délicates et tendres de Tom sur mon ventre. Le contact de ses doigts un peu rugueux sur ma peau sensible a toujours été la première étape vers la montée de mon plaisir.

Mon corps tressaille et je me sens fondre et bouillir en même temps. Tom amarre ses prunelles d'ambre dans mes yeux et l'espace d'un instant fugace je crois y déceler de la peur. Je ne sais pourquoi. Puis je le vois sourire. Un sourire tellement doux, tellement tendre que les larmes me montent aux yeux. Moi et ma manie de tout dramatiser et de voir le mal là ou il n'existe pas. Je le scrute bouleversé et je tente de lui parler mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. Il frotte son nez contre le mien et sa main vient emprisonner la mienne avant de se repositionner là ou elle résidait quelques instants auparavant.. sur mon ventre. Je souris malgré moi et l'enlace.

Sa bouche vient capturer mes lèvres et je ferme les yeux de contentement. Je me rassure dans ce baiser. Nos langues se parlent, se touchent, se mélangent durant de longues minutes. Je me laisse totalement aller et faire taire la petite voix en moi qui tel un bon ou un mauvais génie me redit de profiter de l'instant. Je chasse toutes ces mauvaises pensées quand je sens la langue de Tom s'introduire plus profondément dans ma bouche et caresser mon palais, mes dents. C'est une autre sorte de pénétration et j'aime. OH OUI que j'aime. Que je l'aime mon bébé. Mon bébé qui va être père, c'est une lourde responsabilité. Après tout c'est normal d'être inquiet. Ne l'ais-je pas été hier me demandant si je serai à la hauteur de la situation et pour être ce que cet enfant voudrait que je soies ?

Notre baiser s'approfondit et devient encore plus sauvage mais malgré tout empreint de cette sensualité qui nous est propre. A bout de souffle, Tom décolle nos lèvres, se lève et me tend la main pour m'aider à me mettre sur pied.

- **_Tu n'as pas encore pris ta douche matinale n'est-ce-pas mon cœur ?_**  
A son sourire pervers je devine qu'il ne va pas y avoir que l'eau qui va être chaude avec cette douche.

A SUIVRE

Des coms , des coms.


End file.
